1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a terminal retaining structure for a connector and a method of manufacturing a metal terminal which is used for connecting wire harnesses or the like in an automobile.
2. Related Art
In FIG. 4, in a terminal receiving chamber b of a connector housing a, a metal terminal c is retained with a flexible holding strip d to prevent the metal terminal c from being rearwardly disconnected from the terminal receiving chamber b. The metal terminal c has a female-type electric contact part e and a wire connecting portion f. A retaining portion e1 is formed at a rear shoulder part of the female-type electric contact part e. The flexible holding strip d being cantilevered has a retaining projection d1 which is retained with the retaining portion e1.
FIG. 5 is an enlarged view showing a retained part of the flexible holding strip d and the retaining portion e1. An edge e1' is provided at an end portion of the retaining portion e1 when a metal plate is cut along a cross section thereof to form the retaining portion e1. Therefore, it is possible to ensure that a retaining area p of the retaining projection d1 to be connected to the retaining portion e1 is large (the retaining area p corresponds to a distance defined from an end portion of the retaining projection d1 to the edge e1' corresponding to a contact end of the retaining portion e1 close to a proximal end of the retaining projection d1). As a result, a large portion of a projection area g is utilized (the projection area g corresponds to a distance defined between a proximal end and a distal end of the retaining projection d1). However, there is a problem wherein the retaining projection d1 is damaged by a sharp edge formed on the edge e1' of the retaining portion e1.
FIG. 6 shows a structure of an arc corner portion e2' which is formed by bending a retaining portion e2 of the metal terminal c. In this instance, it is possible to avoid the damage to the flexible holding strip d by bending the retaining portion e2 so as to eliminate the edge portion. However, a retaining area p' of the retaining portion e2, corresponding to the retaining projection d1, becomes small, since the arc corner portion e2' is provided. In order to ensure a sufficent engagement, it is necessary to enlarge a projection area g' by enlarging the retaining projection d1 as shown in a dotted line. However, when this is done, the whole connector housing is enlarged by increasing the projection area g'.